Taxon:User talk:OhanaUnited/Archive 2
}} Hi Hi Ohana, I have a few equests: * please add the following script to MediaWiki:Monobook.css: /* bypassing bug 2020 - from Yiddish Wikipedia */ ul { margin-left: 1.5em; margin-right: 1.5em; } ol { margin-left: 2.4em; margin-right: 2.4em; } This is not supposed to affect anything except for a right-to-left-languages problem (bug #2020). * You can protect עמוד ראשי again. * Please see Template talk:Languages#Arabic. Thank you! :) daniel B 20:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) trolling Hi, it will be a good idea to delete all and protect those pages and template since this vandal has been around for over 3 years attacking different wikis and yes there is one page move that needs fixing...--Cometstyles 05:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I handled a similar type of troll a year ago here weirdly and you missed one.. :P..--Cometstyles 05:34, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was temp sysop, those were Grawps early days, when he actually cared for other wikis and not only enwikipeda :P ...--Cometstyles 10:31, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Ana Sayfa this is not the page ready --Karduelis 09:59, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Two questions about WikiSpecies Hello Andrew, may I ask you two questions about WikiSpecies, just so for my understanding about the project. The first one is there are often disputes about the classification about a specie. How do you handle this? The second is the vernacular names, do you create them with bots? Thank you very much.--Wing 13:59, 23 July 2008 (UTC) update pages Andrew, If you want reorgenized the pages it is ok for me. Maybe the same solution as Mariusm? Regards, PeterR 19:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Templates Andrew, I see a lot of differences about using templates. I learn to do it on this way Taxonavigation Tribus: Tarsonemini Genus: I see: Taxonavigation Tribus: Tarsonemini Genus: Biscutulumnemus For me the last example is false. Have I do all the false examples on new? Or inform you the person who do this to do everything on new? Look for the differences in the edit list. What to do with people who don't work after the Help pages. Example Synonymy and not Synonyms after Help pages or they wright Reference and not References. Regards, PeterR 07:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Bots Hi, I replied here. Giggy 08:59, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Newbie Hi, can You delete this anon-test? Thank you! ~ Boro 17:18, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Roger that! :) ~ Boro 19:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) unproductive edits Please see . Thanks. Kylu 18:25, 10 August 2008 (UTC) thanks for the info thanks for the info. I'll give it a try. --Biotaman 14:55, 18 August 2008 (UTC)Biotaman I need help I'm new to wikispecies and I really have no idea on how to upload a file. I tried, but I am still confused. I think I need a lot of help --Biotaman 15:09, 18 August 2008 (UTC)Biotaman where i got the picture The picture of the ball python is the same picture as the ball python on the wikipedia page. the author of the photo is named mokele. I have permission to use the picture, i just can't seem to upload it. thanks for the help --Biotaman 20:44, 18 August 2008 (UTC)biotaman 대문 Please 대문 re-protect on edit:confirmed user / move:sysop. --Albamhandae 23:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) image address http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Ball_python_lucy.JPG#filelinks --Biotaman 18:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC)biotaman thanks thanks for the information and adding the picture for python regius. --Biotaman 01:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC)biotaman 130.216.1.16 What to do with 130.216.1.16. Everytime I can update his sides. He don't work in accordance with the Templates and Help instructions. I have try to reach him via his Talk page but no reaction. The last update from me was Tritonus. He had made only a references to Zootaxa. He had made species etc. Regards, PeterR 08:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :: PeterR complains loudly, but he only puts scant details on his pages. Sometimes I leave some details until later to finish off - better to have something than nothing... :: 09:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Alright, I hope I can solve the disputes between both of you. Peter, it's ok to have unfinished articles, as long as they come back and cleanup. Sometimes when people find themselves lack of time, they will create a short article with no Name, Vernacular names, or References. They will go back and add them in when they have more time (as long as they keep track which articles they haven't finished) OhanaUnitedTalk page 15:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Cyrtoscydmini Please look to Cyrtoscydmini. Is this a new style? I can't add new genera and species. Or will this tribus cleanup in 2010? I don't agree with your answer but that is not important. I see you have update Cyrtoscydmini. But why we have templates? I see no differance between the first and the second solution. Regards, PeterR 08:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Now I understand why most of the pages are a mist. Everybody do it on his own way. Templates and Help functions should not be pretty useless but very useful. I see it by the subspecies. Every time a contributer add subspecies on his own way you get troubles and I have to do all again on the template manner. Now I understand better your answers in conflicts with templates and Help functions. How you work is not important, the result is important. Regards, PeterR 18:20, 27 August 2008 (UTC) file history How get I access to my file history? Regards, PeterR 09:38, 26 August 2008 (UTC) file history I mean the file history you made for me. On my Talk page. Who cleanup Cyrtoscydmini? The last person in history? Regards, PeterR 14:04, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help Regards, PeterR 14:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : I copied and pasted the list of Cyrtoscydmini genera from another source, but surely there is no urgency to format it, particularly when there aren't yet species attached to many genera. Better to move on to something else and go back to format each genus when species are added. If we get too nitpicky about this, then there will never be enough time to make Wikispecies complete. Besides, anybody can format it, but not everybody can find the information in the first place... 23:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Anu una It is such a funny name, I didn't bother to check twice. Sorry... Mariusm 06:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : Thompson was originally going to make the paper title something like: Anu genus from New Zealand! This was to outsmart Menke who described a new genus Aha! 06:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Jjargoud Hi OHANA, I'm not used to discussion pages : I hope I don't make any mistakes. Regarding my thumbs pictures (with watermarks) : that's all I kept from a huge amount of original pictures taken in the Indian Ocean (Mauritius, Madagacar, Mayotte, Seychelles and Reunion) lost after disk failure... I don't want to keep a copyright on the pictures, but I've no time left (I'm general manager of an asociation running 6 institutions for disabled chidren an handicapped adults on Reunion Island) to clean the added text on my pictures. It seems to be a problem regarding the licence policy, so I can't use all the pictures before I clean them... Thanks for encouragements, Jjargoud Головна стаття I already doned the necessary editings in Головна стаття. Thank you! --AS 09:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Jjargoud Of course you can upload the pictures from my site, but they all have watermarks... I'm uploading a lot of pictures from Madagascar (fauna and flora) as soon as the species are certified. Jjargoud 15:48, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Complain The last time I have troubles with Save page. When I use Save page then the page can't save. After 10 minutes I go out Wikipedia without logg out. I have a computer from 4 month old. Are there more troubles? Regards, 09:37, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Wikispecies:Done and to do What is the meaning of Wikispecies:Done and to do? Is this a side for contributers what they have done and what they go doing? I have now finished: Micronoctuidae, Coleophoridae, Gracillariidae and Pterophoidea. I start now with Nymphalidae-Papilionidae. Regards, PeterR 07:24, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Maybe you can make done and to do in an other side where the contributers can see who is what doing. I often have questions by additing new species to others, but I don't know who I can ask for help. Regards, PeterR 12:42, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I believe you don't or will understand me. I didn't ask to add this on the Done and to do pages but an other page. My suggestion is to do this in the Help page. You make a new capital Done and to do. Herein contributers can say what they have done and go to do. If there is a new contributer you or an other say now that they have to look first in the Help. So if people surch some thing they look in the Help page. When I see the work doing by contributers it seem to be that now one look to any page. Regards, PeterR 16:22, 15 September 2008 (UTC) You seem (little bit) angry, but this is a proposal that have to be discussed. If you go to help you see Contents: Herein could come Done and to do. Regards, PeterR 17:05, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Macedonian language in Template:Languages ::Thank you very much for your assistance. Please do one more thing, change the first letter of local language name to capital, i.e. *Local language name = Македонски take care of cyrilic script, just copy the word above. Thank.--Brest 10:37, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Template:Ceriodapnhia Thanks Andrew for correcting the template I made. I began yesterday contributing to Wikipedia/Wikispecies, and I'm facing some difficulties editing it. I'm not sure if this is the right way for us to talk by wiki-sites. Sorry any inconvenience. maria.alice.santos 15h22, 21 September 2008 (Brazilian time) Helping beginners Hi Andrew! Yes, I'm new to Wikipedia. I use to read a lot, but I'm a beginner contributor. I already read the tutorial, but I still have some questions in my mind from time to time. For example, I don't how to create a disambiguation page when we have words or tems with different meanings and articles. And No, I don't know what's a wiki-markup. Thanks for your willingness to help me! See you! Maria.alice.santos 17:58, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Dog It is simply being used to direct a unknown user who are unfamiliar with the term Canis lupus familiaris Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Look forward to my stay here. Vandalismterminator 20:02, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : Ok will do, Im in the Stewards IRc anyway. Vandalismterminator 20:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Hebrew hi Andrew, please unlock the Hebrew version of the main page again so I can make a few corrections. Thank you,daniel B 01:48, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Nothobranchius Hi Andrew, since I am new to the Wiki system I have some difficulties to keep the internal consistency of the pylogenetic relations, maybe you can help me? I am working on the pages for Nothobranchius_furzeri, see I know that the Nothobranchius genus is a member of the Nothobranchiidae family - not of the Aplocheilidae. Therefore I tried to create the Nothobranchiidae family page and to move some of the genus from the Aplocheilidae family to the Nothobranchiidae family page. This family page is not correctly displayed and Nothobranchius is still a member of the Aplocheilidae instead of the Nothobranchiidae - why? What is my mistake? Regards, Ulrike For more information have a look at User talk:Ugau 06:36, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot -- I'll go through the pages tomorrow again and check for consistency, Ugau 13:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Question regarding "Please make sure that we almost always never include external links (but reference links are welcomed)" I am not quite sure how to reflect inconsistencies in different phylogenetic ressources: For the placement of the Aplocheilidae and the Nothobranchiidae families inside of the Aplocheiloidei subordo branch I gave an introductionary remark - but I suppose that this is not quite expected by the Wikispecies rules? Ugau 10:13, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Alloophorus The details on that page look all mixed up to me, but I haven't got time to look into it just now - gotta go ... 04:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :: Well you have fixed it up somewhat since I made my initial comment. All you need to do now is to add the extra 'o' to Allophorus in the name section of the Alloophorus genus page... 20:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Edibility of plants Thanks for helping me at the Village Pump. Being fairly new to here, I don't expect to know everything. As for my IP posting, well, I'm on DHCP (i.e. dynamic) IP addresses - and I'm aware of the CentralAuth bug (being a MediaWiki user and developer on my own wiki!). Is it OK to add some notes about the edibility of plants/fungi to the articles, plus pictures without making this too much like a plant book?? I don't want to get too close for comfort to what Wikibooks or Wikiversity do, but at the same time I would like to try and make this site a reference guide for those using it as a tool to research edible plants. AC --Sunstar NW XP 18:14, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Andrew What to do is my question. While lots of scientific articles are describing spicara maena and spicara flexuosa as two different spicies of fish, lots of them treat the subject as same one. My opinion goes with first one. Are we going to have two articles on wikispecies or one? 10q and bye --Armchoir 11:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::thank you. --Armchoir 13:19, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Belated thanks Ta for your welcome. I have done a few pages here, let me know if they are okay. Cygnis insignis 16:49, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Crocus and Cyclamen Dear, Please take into account the changes I have made in pages Crocus and Cyclamen and the comments I have put in their discussion pages, and let change the obsolete name of the linked pages Crocus medius and Crocus zonatus. See my contributions on and fr:Crocus. Best regards, --Meneerke bloem 09:15, 31 October 2008 (UTC) : :Sorry for having written it in French (my mother language), so that most of my contibutions to wikipedia are on fr: and to a lesser degree to (Dutch is my second language). Botany in general looks like a poor relation in wikipedia, even on . Some examples: :*If you compare en:cyclamen and nl:cyclamen to en:cyclamen, you will see that the French and Dutch pages are much more drawn up. :*The same for fr:crocus and nl:crocus versus en:crocus, :*or for fr:colchicum and nl:colchicum versus en:colchicum. : :Here you have an English translation of my comments: :*'Discussion Crocus:' The page Crocus should be made tally with fr:Crocus I have updated several months ago. There after I have put the official classification of the genus Crocus, as established by Brian Mathew. :*'Discussion Cyclamen:' I have removed C. trochopteranthum, which is synonym of C. alpinum and redirected this name. One should add C. abchasicum. : :Best regards, --Meneerke bloem 13:34, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Redirects I cant create redirects from the "Vernacular names" ?? This wiki could have a FAQ, or "What you Can and Cant do", and put a link in . Rjclaudio 23:49, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Templates problems Hello ... please, check Casuarius unappendiculatus, there are a problem wiht 'Zea' template - Language and Genus conflict. Thanks CaCO3 18:25, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks 'hana 03:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Lycaon's opposition So, what's a CU? Why does Lycaon oppose my adminship??? Archiv my Talk page Please can you archiv my Talk page? Regards, PeterR 12:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Corrections about Anatidae Je viens de corriger les Anatidae, en redistribuant les genres (genus) dans les subfamiliae qui existaient déjà. Ainsi j'ai supprimé plusieurs genres qui étaient, en même temps, dans les Anatinae et d'autres sous-familles. Puis, le soir, je me suis aperçu que Lycaon était revenu à la version précédente. De quel droit mon travail a-t-il été jugé mauvais? Je m'occupe de taxonomie aviaire depuis quelques années et j'aide Denis Lepage (Avibase) à l'occasion. Si Wikipedia ne veut pas de mon travail, il suffit de me le faire savoir. Ma collaboration en restera là. joseph.warnier@skynet.be RainbowJos 21:34, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Blocking users I see a potential problem with that: I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think IPs are always "personal". A vandal might be using an IP that other non-vandals also use??? Hence I thought it best to block for a short while, in the hope that the vandal will just give up. By the way, is there a warning template? Stho002 20:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) The Village Pump archives I'll sort them out tomorrow, okay?--''' (talk)' 02:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) URGENT PROBLEM My continued ability to contribute to Wikispecies depends crucially on being able to protect just one page, called 'New Zealand', which is a faunistic page with links to (unprotected) pages on New Zealand taxa. My "friend" Lycaon keeps unprotecting it! I believe that such faunistic pages are well within the spirit and ideology of Wikispecies, and perhaps a new category ought to be created to accommodate them. However, I need to protect my New Zealand page for the following reasons: (1) in line with the Wikispecies philosophy, I am contributing this information for free, and there are potential conflicts of interest with other people/institutions here in N.Z. who are trying to extract as much funding as possible for similar projects; (2) if the page is open edit, it could very easily deteriorate into chaos, as what is needed is a single consistent view on the fauna. The classification isn't totally "objective", so other people may try to impose their own conflicting opinions and the result could be chaotic. Can the beauracrats please have a vote on this? Regrettably, if I cannot protect this one single page, I will have to leave Wikispecies... Sincerely, Stephen Thorpe Stho002 21:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Other editors can still create their own versions of my 'New Zealand' page, expressing their own opinions, and they can give the pages disambiguated names, e.g. New Zealand, and link them to the appropriate taxa pages independently of me. Hence I am not trying to prevent alternative opinions, I am just trying to prevent alternative opinions from making my page into an unusable mess of conflicting opinions. Stho002 22:44, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Reply: a sensible suggestion Ohana, except that "my friend" Lycaon is insisting that I cannot protect the page even where it is now!Stho002 02:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Also: I need to make sure that the relevant taxon pages will still link to the New Zealand page, which involves protecting a redirect on the old New Zealand pageStho002 02:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) If you look at the taxon discussion pages, example Talk:Agapythidae, I have them set up to link to the New Zealand page, so if my New Zealand page is moved, I need to redirect, and I need to protect the redirect because breaking the links is one way of making what I have done a lot less useful. I'm afraid your compromise doesn't really work, because I am looking at the long-term when I'm not around any more. People will only access the unprotected New Zealand page, and nobody will be around to make sure it doesn't get edited in the wrong ways and then the information becomes corrupted. I still think I ought to have the right to protect a single page that wouldn't have existed at all if I hadn't created it. I prefer the protected redirect, so I will change it back until we can all reach some sort of consensus...sorry! Stho002 02:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re: your views and suggestions Thanks Ohana, for your sensible views and suggestions, though because of the long block of text I could only read them by comparing the last 2 versions of VillagePump history! I hope others can read them. More in a minute ... Stho002 05:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) OK, yes I am unusually fired up over this, partly due to Lycaon being "an ass" about it all! Nevertheless, it does seem to me that there is much to be gained and nothing to be lost from letting me protect my New Zealand page, particularly since other pages, like Animalia are protected, and I'm not hijacking an existing page - my page is my baby and I want to protect it! But I have good reason to want to protect it. The "political" situation in entomology here in N.Z. is absolutely terrible at the moment, with some very "Nazi-istic" people with little talent but BIG egos trying to exclude people like me from the area, so they can milk all the funding for themselves and do a very slow and below standard job at making useful information public. All the other sources of information for N.Z. like what I have put on my page are flawed and inconsistent, both self-inconsistent, and mutually inconsistent. I am the only person who knows the N.Z. Coleoptera fauna well enough to be able to do a solid job at documenting it, but it is virtually impossible for me to get it published by the usual channels, due to being "blocked" by certain people. If just anyone can modify my page, the reliability factor decreases alarmingly and nobody will take it seriously. I need the page to retain its integrity in THE LONG TERM, after I am gone. If it wasn't for Lycaon, I don't think anybody else would have made this such a big deal. I am willing to compromise and to apologise if necessary to Lycaon, but PLEASE try to understand that there needs to be some way to ensure some sort of reliability/credibility on Wikispecies information, or else it is all just a pointless waste of time. There is so much good potential here, but some people need to be a bit more flexible. Apologies for causing all this fuss... Stho002 05:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::'Example': http://species.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?title=Talk:Parabaris_hoarei&oldid=520459 Just as an example of what can (did) happen, not too serious, but showing bad potential: an anonymous IP from the same city as me fiddled slightly with something I had written (removing a name), and then tried to belittle a valid taxonomic criticism I had regarding something some professional entomologists (also living in the same city here) published. :::Sorry, but one more thing: the reason why those "similar" pages to mine that you mentioned in your views and suggestions don't cause any problems is that they aren't really seriously significant pieces of work, and so they don't stir up the dust, so to speak. On the other hand, my New Zealand page with the Coleoptera is the result of spending a decade of my free time meticulously getting hold of far flung journal articles by interloans, etc., etc., and wading through it all trying to make some sense of it. No other individual or institution has gone to these lengths, and it is pretty unlikely ever to be possible for it to be repeated (given current trends). THAT is the difference... Stho002 06:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Re:Explanation If you look back at my initial argument with Lycaon, it was me who asked (several times) to maintain the status quo until all admins had chance to discuss and reach consensus, but he kept unprotecting my page and making incorrect negative assertions about "personal research", etc. Hence the "wheel warring", and my attempted block for harrassment was just a symbolic gesture - I knew he'd be able to reverse it easily enough! More in a minute ... Stho002 06:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I know the wiki- philosophy, but ONE page just didn't seem like a big deal. I wasn't trying to protect everything. At the very least, it ought to be possible to protect one's own user page (where my New Zealand page ended up), but Lycaon wasn't going to allow that either. I have a serious suggestion regarding Wikispecies which I would like discussed: at the moment, people are ignoring Wikispecies for serious work because the information is unreliable. A way I see of improving this situation is by protecting just certain key pages, outside of the main taxon pages, pages which provide a consistent and verifiable summary of useful taxon information with links to the (unprotected) taxon pages. We want the project to be useful, don't we???? Stho002 06:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Stho002 He makes his own side via New Zealand. He thinks his opinion is the right. He have often change my addings that I had made after official bulletins in what he thinks is right. Now I have ask him of the buletin I want to add is good? Thanks for your answer, but which third person? Now we have two entomologists Stho002 (a student? ['just for the record': I am a 38 yr old independent researcher, currently an honorary research associate at the School of Biological Sciences, University of Auckland Stho002 06:26, 30 November 2008 (UTC)]) and I an amateur entomologist. I have the same problems with Moths. I follow Fibiger, but not in all. If he suggest a new family or subfamily or tribe I ask people by Fauna Europaea for comment. If they say to me it is not recognized by other entomologist I add the new genera and species on the old way. How can people with an other background (student or programmer) fix if I have done it well. Peolple like Lycaon can fix it well, because he understand what I have done. PeterR 14:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Contact Andrew, You see, I've found out how to make contact! Best wishes, Alan Cassidy Re: email Done (I think!) :: check this out: User:Lycaon. Looks like he has abandoned ship! The word "currently" dilutes it a little, though... Stho002 07:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Ceroptres/Ceropres Ohana, it's me. What's your source for these names??? Ceropres is an incorrect subsequent spelling as far as I can tell... Metarbelidae I'm working on Esperiana Buchreihe zur Entomologie Memoir 4, 2007 and Journal of East African Natural History vol.97 (1), 2008, 43-82. Both say Metarbelidae. Surching on Google I can't find a side who says Cossidae, Metarbelinae. Therefor I have changed Metarbelinae in Metarbelidae. In Memoir 4 is a side Cossidae pages 187-193. with subfamiliae Cossinae and Zeuzerinae. Regards, PeterR 10:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) MelancholieBot Hello OhanaUnited, see meta:User_talk:Melancholie#Bot_at_Wikispecies. It's working again (would have anyway, didn't forget Wikispecies ;-) --- Nice regards, Melancholie 15:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hoangus Thanks Ohana for reverting that edit which removed the pdf link from the Hoangus page. That's the second time now that the same IP (in Russia) has done that (see history ), despite the fact that the pdf can be googled anyway. They are probably going to remove it again, and removing it twice is the only "contribution" of that IP, so perhaps a block is called for??? Stho002 19:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :: I can only assume that he is the author of the publication (Ukrainsky - a Russian), who for some reason does't want his pdf on this site, even though it is available free on Google! Stho002 05:02, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Synonyms Hi, Thanks for the heads-up regarding the asterisks on each line for synonyms. It would have been better had I known this before uploading so many files today!! Can you use your OhanaBot to change my hard returns to stars?? Otherwise I will have to go through them all again.Accassidy 23:39, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Bullets Hi Andrew, Not to worry, I got nack to all the pages, I think, and made the sysnonym lists into bullets. Didn't take more than about 90 minutes. I now have completed all of the sub-genera of ''Udara, Tox. and added an image to some taxa from specimens I have access to here. I will continue to add pages in the Lycaenopsis group sensu Eliot & Kawazoe, as this is a good recent reference and will form a good basis for anyone else with new information on these small blues. Happy New Year, Alan, Accassidy 19:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota